A medio vivir
by ArikelDelaRosa
Summary: Rin se ha ido sin dar explicaciones, dejando a un muy deprimido Len...inspirado en la cancion homonima, por si quieren darse una idea...sutiles referencias lime Rin x Len


hola queridos lectores

bueno, este es el primer fic Vocaloid que subo (mas no el único ;) )

algunos ya me han de conocer por los reviews que he dejado en algunas historias, me encanta leer y escribir fics de vocaloid, así que me verán por aquí seguido

**Disclaimer:**_ ya saben todos, Vocaloid es de Yamaha y Crypton, no es mio, bla bla bla_

disfruten el fic

* * *

><p><strong>"A Medio Vivir"<strong>

-¡Len, ahora no, tengo que irme!

- ¡Rin por favor, no te vayas!

-¡Tengo que hacerlo, se me hace tarde!...

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dejarme completamente solo en la casa, no sabía cuando volvería ni me lo había dicho, pero desde ese día me he sentido incompleto.

Ya van tres días desde que se fue, me siento raro estando solo, sin su energía irradiando por toda la casa, su olor afrutado por donde pasaba, sus brillantes ojos cual mar a la luz del sol, su hermoso cabello dorado como rayos de sol y esos labios rojos cual carmín. La extrañaba desde que el sol brillaba en la ventana, pero la añoranza me torturaba por las noches. Ninguna noche era fría estando a su lado, pues el calor del deseo y la pasión llenaba nuestra habitación desde hacía años…

_Después de tanto tiempo que ha pasado _

_Te parecerá mentira, pero no me acostumbro _

_Parece como hubiera sido ayer _

_Ese primer día que nos vimos desnudos_

*Flash Back*

Ahí estábamos los dos, yaciendo completamente desnudos en la cama, yo sobre ti, a punto de penetrarte, pero tu cara reflejaba preocupación…

-¿Qué pasa, no quieres hacerlo?-te pregunté con tranquilidad

-N-no es eso…es solo que…e-estoy n-ner-viosa…-dijiste esto último casi en un susurro

-Tranquila…-te di un beso en la frente y te miré a los ojos, pegando nuestras frentes-te prometo que trataré de hacerlo despacio…

Fue entonces cuando invadí tu intimidad, llegando hasta donde tu cuerpo infantil me lo permitió, y entonces di un pequeño empujón, derribando la muralla de la infancia. Oí tus quejidos por el agudo dolor, pero en poco tiempo los convertí en gemidos de placer…

*Fin Flash Back*

_Y siempre pensé "La vida debe de continuar" _

_Pero sin ti, todo se quedó por la mitad_

_A medio vivir, a medio sentir _

_Y se me pasa la vida _

_Y no encuentro salida sin ti_

Todo a mi alrededor parecía haber perdido vida con la ausencia de ella. Cinco días habían sido desde su partida, pero se me habían hecho una eternidad, ¡ya no hallaba con qué entretenerme, no encuentro distracción para no pensar en ella! El día de ayer había aseado y ordenado todo en la casa, el refrigerador está lleno de comida que he preparado sólo para pasar el tiempo, la televisión me aburre, he leído cada libro de la pequeña biblioteca que tenemos, el tocar el piano y componer canciones solamente revive mi sentimiento de añoranza.

_Después de tanto tiempo que ha pasado _

_Aun te espero como siempre en el mismo sitio _

_Aun así logro sentir tu pecho presionado con el mío y tus latidos _

_Y cada vez, se me hace más difícil cada vez _

_Y es que sin ti todo se quedó por la mitad_

_A medio vivir, a medio sentir _

_Y se me pasa la vida _

_Y no encuentro salida sin ti_

Llegó el día seis, no resistí más y decidí llamarte al móvil, que seguramente te habías llevado. Contestaste con un susurro y la voz cansada, seguramente estabas dormida y te desperté.

-Hola Rin, ¿estabas dormida?

-Hola Len…no, estoy un poco ocupada… ¿qué pasa?

-Nada, sólo quería saber cómo estabas

-Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte… ¿y tú?

-He estado bien, me he ocupado de los quehaceres de la casa, también he cocinado mucho, hice unos postres para ti cuando vuelvas _si es que vuelves_, y pues no he tenido mucho que hacer, los demás también han estado muy ocupados…y pues, te he extrañado mucho…

_Llevamos mucho tiempo hablando _

_Y no te seguiré aburriendo más con mi discurso _

_Solo te llamaba por saber si por si acaso tú también necesitabas _

_No esta de más, hablar de vez en cuando no esta de más_

_Y es que sin ti, respiro con un solo pulmón _

_Y es que sin ti, todo se quedó por la mitad _

_A medio vivir, a medio vivir_

Tres días han pasado desde que te llamé, dijiste que luego me devolverías la llamada, pero no lo has hecho. ¿Tan pronto se nos acabó el amor? ¿Ese amor que nos hemos demostrado y profesado físicamente por cuatro años? Me siento deprimido, no me he levantado de la cama más que para lo necesario (comer e ir al baño, obvio), no hay nada más que hacer en la casa, ni siquiera el ver tonterías en la televisión me aleja de tu pensamiento, los ruidos sin sentido solamente me ayudan a conciliar el sueño, sueños vacíos sin emoción ni sentido, pues sin ti se han ido mi razón de vivir, mi razón de ser feliz.

No me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormido ni cuanto tiempo llevo así, sólo sé que ha llegado otro día, otro día que no amaneces a mi lado. Igualmente paso el día en la cama, tumbado por la depresión, ni siquiera siento hambre. Vuelvo a dormitar, pero el timbre de la puerta me despabila, no quiero levantarme pero el timbre sigue insistente, por lo que lo hago a duras penas. Bajo las escaleras con pesadez, ni siquiera me arreglé al levantarme, no sé cómo luzco ni cuál es mi aspecto, no me he visto al espejo en días, pero esto no me ha importado, pues no ha estado ella.

Siguen tocando el timbre y, ahora, también tocando la puerta desesperadamente.

-¡Len, ábreme por favor, olvidé mi llave!

No daba razón a mis oídos, era su voz, esa dulce voz que no había oído desde hace cuatro días. Me apresuré a tomar mis llaves de la mesa del teléfono y abrí la puerta, y ahí estaba, tan hermosa y elegante, con un traje de saco y falda en color azul marino, soltó su maleta y dejó caer su bolso para abalanzarse sobre mí, me abrazó con esa calidez que extrañaba. Tarde un momento en reaccionar, pero le correspondí al abrazo al momento en que unas lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos, sentí que ella también había comenzado a llorar. Nos vimos a los ojos un instante para luego fundirnos en un cálido y profundo beso, hasta que los pulmones reclamaron aire.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me abandonaste tanto tiempo?-logré decir aún entre sollozos

-Ya te había dicho, tenía que irme…-dijo también con la voz un poco quebrada

-¡Pero ni siquiera me dijiste a dónde ni por cuánto!-exclamé un poco desesperado

-¡Claro que te dije, te lo había dicho desde una semana antes! ¡Y te lo repetí esa misma mañana: tengo que ir a un seminario de administración en Corea, te lo dije mientras desayunábamos!-enfatizó esto último dando una patada en el piso

-Pero…no me dijiste cuánto tardarías…-traté de excusarme, realmente lo había olvidado

-También te lo dije, dije que volvería en 10 días…de hecho, te llamé hace dos horas para decirte que ya venía de regreso, pero no contestabas y tu móvil estaba apagado…

Tenía razón, ahora que lo mencionaba, recuerdo que me había dicho algo de un seminario, pero estaba tan distraído desayunando mi pudín de banana que no le había prestado mucha atención.

-Perdón, no te había prestado atención…-me disculpe, realmente no había sido mi culpa haberlo olvidado, pero sentí que tenía que hacerlo

-Descuida, tú también perdóname…no te llamé ningún día, y ni siquiera me despedí correctamente ese día-lo dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas, se veía tan tierna con esa expresión en su rostro

-Bueno, te perdono…pero con una condición…-dije con un tono un tanto pícaro, quise aprovechar ese sonrojo y la situación tan llena de emociones

-¿Cuál?-dijo ella con cierto dejo de ternura, pero un tanto sensual, sonrojándose más ante la expectativa

-Quiero que tomemos un baño juntos…después de todo, creo que querrás tomar una relajante ducha tibia luego de cansado viaje, ¿no?-dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y la acercaba más a mi por la cintura

-Bueno, no negaré que quiero tomar un baño…-me abrazó por el cuello y se acercó a mi oído-pero también quiero "algo más"…-me susurró con una voz totalmente seductora, haciendo que mi miembro recibiera la señal.

Sellamos aquél acuerdo con un fogoso pero efímero beso, metimos sus cosas a la casa (todo el tiempo estuvimos hablando en la entrada), cerramos la puerta con llave y corrimos directamente al baño de nuestra habitación, dejando las prendas en el camino, concentrándonos solamente en recuperar TODO el tiempo perdido…

* * *

><p>jejeje se que es tarde, pero olvide incluir ciertas aclaraciones<br>1. todo esta desde el punto de vista de Len (algo obvio, no?), sus pensamientos estan en cursiva y todo lo demas es narracion  
>2. no queria exagerar tanto, tenia pensado que solo fuera una semana, pero se me fue en el conteo de los dias y tuve que poner demas...sorry por eso<p>

si, bueno, digan lo que quieran...escuche esa cancion de Ricky Martin y pensé: separación + mitad + kagamine = fic seguro

me inspiró de golpe, no me reclamen

aunque si quieren dejar un review y ahi explayar todo lo que sintieron, sea bueno o malo, me sentiría halagada

en fin, continuaré con los otros dos que tengo pendientes, pero espero subirlos pronto

y como me gusta decir por aqui: ahi nos leemos!

byee-ni


End file.
